Doushite omae wa? (どうしてお前は？Kamu Kenapa?)
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Yasusada yang pulang dari shuttsujin tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh pada Kiyomitsu, dan membuat Kiyomitsu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya- AnMitsu! Sho-ai! xD Ficlet kilat saat ide lewat(?) Silahkan dinikmati dessertnya, arujitachi


**Doushite omae wa? (** **どうしてお前は？** **/Kamu Kenapa?)**

Pair: Sudah dapat dipastikan.. AnMitsu :')

Romance.. lagi. Tolong jangan timpuk saya pakai kotoran kuda namazuo :") saya masih stuck di genre ini.. yah, lagian ini hanya ficlet :')

Ini ficlet yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat diri ini buka-buka fb dan.. ada fp yang memberikan saya 'asupan' di pagi hari xD soo.. enjoy!

Touken Ranbu hanya milik DMM dan nitroplus semata. Saya Cuma menggunakan (read: menistakan) karakternya.

 **Happy Reading!**

"Ki-yo-mit-suuu~" terdengar suara dan terlihat bayangan seseorang dari luar kamar milik Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu yang masih mewarnai kukunya pun langsung menoleh ke arah _fusuma_ (pintu geser yang biasa ada di jepang) kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Belum sempat Kiyomitsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membukanya, seseorang yang ada diluar langsung nyelonong masuk dan langsung memeluk Kiyomitsu, sampai Kiyomitsu jatuh dan tubuhnya diterima oleh _tatami_ (karpet jepang, biasa kalau di anime warnanya hijau) yang pastinya.. tidak seempuk futon.

"ADUH! Ini apa-apa.. Yasusada?" kata Kiyomitsu setelah melihat siapa yang memeluknya tiba-tiba sampai dia jatuh.

Yasusada yang menindih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kiyomitsu tidak menghiraukan baju kebanggaannya –haori shinsengumi—yang kotor (karena dia baru pulang shuttsujin) itu, dia juga tidak menghiraukan luka-luka yang didapatnya di wajah. Dia malah semakin menempelkan wajahnya ke kimono Kiyomitsu, dan menggesek-geseknya seperti seekor kucing yang bertemu majikannya.

Kiyomitsu yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Yasusada yang tiba-tiba dan aneh ini tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Setelah hampir semenit membiarkan Yasusada menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke kimono merahnya, Kiyomitsu langsung mendorong Yasusada untuk duduk.

"Yasusada, kamu kenapa? Tiba-tiba memelukku dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahmu.. kau baik-baik saja?" Kiyomitsu bertanya to the point sambil memegang erat bahu Yasusada.

Yasusada bertingkah biasa aja. Wajahnya polos (namun tampan) seperti biasanya, dan kemudian dia menjawab sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Memang Kiyomitsu tidak mau aku seperti itu? Risih? Terganggu?"

Kiyomitsu yang melihat wajah polos Yasusada itu hanya bisa memerah, kemudian melepaskan bahu Yasusada. Tangannya beralih memegang wajah Yasusada yang terluka.

"Bukan seperti itu.. tapi lebih baik kau ganti dulu bajumu, masukkan haorimu ke tumpukan baju kotor, kemudian obati luka di wajahmu ini.. baru bermanjalah padaku," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yasusada.

Yasusada memegang tangan Kiyomitsu yang ada di wajahnya, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada melakukan semua yang diminta Kiyomitsu, kecuali mengobati lukanya. Dia pergi ke ruang perbaikan hanya untuk meminta obat pada Yagen, kemudian karena kebetulan jam makan malam, dia juga pergi ke dapur untuk meminta makan malam bagiannya dan Kiyomitsu pada Shokudaikiri, lalu meminta ijin makan di kamar dengan alasan kondisi badan yang tidak baik, dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kiyomitsu.. tolong bukakan fusumanya. Aku tidak bisa membukanya sendiri," kata Yasusada setelah sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Kau lama sekali, ini sudah jam makan ma—eh? Kenapa kau juga membawa nampan makanan itu? Dan kenapa luka di wajahmu belum diobati?" Tanya Kiyomitsu keheranan saat melihat apa yang dibawa Yasusada dan melihat wajah kekasihnya ini masih penuh luka.

"Hehe, aku ingin makan berdua saja bersamamu. Dan aku juga ingin kau yang mengobati lukaku," jawab Yasusada sambil tersenyum manis sekali pada Kiyomitsu, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Eh..?" kiyomitsu semakin terheran dengan tingkah laku Yasusada.

Tiba-tiba memeluk sewaktu pulang shuttsujin dan bersikap manja seperti ini.. bukan Yasusada banget. Semanja-manjanya Yasusada, tidak pernah dia bertingkah se egois ini. Pasti ada apa-apa.

"Nah, sekarang.. aku ingin kau mengobatiku dulu, Kiyomitsu~ kemarilah," panggil Yasusada membuyarkan lamunan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu menurut saja walaupun pikirannya masih penuh dengan asumsi-asumsi abu-abunya. Setelah Kiyomitsu duduk di dekat Yasusada, Yasusada langsung menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kiyomitsu dan menyamankan posisinya. Kiyomitsu tersenyum sambil menghela napas, kemudian memulai mengobati luka Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu lebih heran dan kaget lagi ketika dia mengobati Yasusada. Yasusada menciumi tangan Kiyomitsu saat Kiyomitsu mengobati luka yang ada di dekat bibir Yasusada. Sontak, Kiyomitsu memegang kening Yasusada.

"Kau demam?" Tanya Kiyomitsu.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja! Aku Cuma terluka sedikit.." Yasusada kemudian bangun, dan duduk, "Terima kasih Kiyomitsu. Ayo makan," Yasusada tersenyum.

Keheranan Kiyomitsu sudah mencapai tahap menengah.

* * *

Paginya, Kiyomitsu sudah mulai bersiap untuk menuju kandang Hanataro. Kemarin siang, sang pelayan aruji, Hasebe, menunjuknya untuk merawat kuda kesayangan penghuni citadel itu bersama Nikkari. Yasusada bebas tugas karena kemarin baru pulang ke citadel, dan dia masih tidur saat Kiyomitsu bersiap.

Ketika Kiyomitsu berjalan menuju kandang Hanataro, dia bertemu dengan Hasebe yang mengatakan statement mengejutkan. Yaitu tiba-tiba Kiyomitsu dibebas tugaskan hari itu atas permintaan Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Meminta pada aruji agar Kiyomitsu dibebas tugaskan.

Yasusada sudah kelewatan.

Langsung Kiyomitsu menuju kamarnya, membuka fusuma, dan membangunkan Yasusada yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Hei Yasusada! Bangunlah!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yasusada.

"Uhn.. Kiyomitsu? Kenapa..?" Tanya Yasusada setengah sadar.

"Bukan aku yang kenapa, tapi kau! Kau kenapa, Yasusada? Ada apa? Dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh, kemudian kau meminta makan malam berdua saja denganku.. bukan, aku bukan risih. Aku bingung. Dan sekarang kau meminta pada aruji agar aku dibebas tugaskan.. maksudmu apa? Kau kenapa..? katakan padaku kalau kau ada masalah.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menatap mata Yasusada sambil memegang bahu Yasusada.

Yasusada terlihat kaget. Dia kemudian menunduk, lalu memeluk Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu bertambah heran. Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tapi malah menambah keheranan.

"Yasusa—"

"Sudah sebulan ini aku tidak mendapat waktu berdua saja denganmu. Setiap aku bebas tugas, kau selalu saja ada tugas. Entah itu shuttsujin atau tugas apapun, yang membuatmu pulang malam, menemaniku sebentar, kemudian tertidur. Besoknya aku yang seperti itu. Itu berulang terus selama sebulan, sampai kemarin aku shuttsujin selama tiga hari, tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus. Hingga aku melakukan hal egois dan nekat seperti ini. Aku Cuma ingin sehari saja terus bersamamu, melakukan hal menyenangkan hanya bersamamu. Apakah aku salah?" kata Yasusada panjang lebar, seperti meluapkan emosi yang ditahannya.

Mata Kiyomitsu membulat. Dia kaget. Tapi juga senang. Ternyata Yasusada sangat memikirkannya sampai seperti ini. Kiyomitsu bingung. Antara senang, ataupun harus mengomeli Yasusada karena sudah lancang meminta permohonan pada aruji.

"Moou~ Yasusada.. aku juga kangen denganmu. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Tapi kau benar-benar lancang meminta hal egois pada aruji," Kiyomitsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu, Yasusada langsung mengecup singkat bibir Kiyomitsu dan berkata,

"Maaf, tapi aruji mengijinkan bahkan memaklumi kok," kata Yasusada meyakinkan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum. Biarlah mereka berdua egois sehari ini. Hal ini juga jarang terjadi, dinikmati saja bersama. Lagi pula Kiyomitsu juga ingin waktu seperti ini datang di sela-sela waktu sibuk mereka.

Kiyomitsu mencium Yasusada lembut, yang juga dibalas oleh Yasusada. Yasusada menjilat bibir Kiyomitsu, bibir Kiyomitsu membuka, kemudian Yasusada mengubah ciuman ringan Kiyomitsu itu menjadi ciuman yang dalam, menyalurkan kerinduan mereka akan waktu bersama. Setelah cukup lama, Yasusada melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat Kiyomitsu yang memerah dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah aku cuci muka ini, mau pergi ke kota bersamaku dan membeli apa yang kau mau, Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada sambil memainkan rambut Kiyomitsu.

"Eh? Iya mau! Cepat cuci muka! Aku juga mau membelikanmu sesuatu!" mendengar perkataan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu langsung bangkit dan menarik Yasusada ke kamar mandi.

Yasusada benar-benar tahu apa yang disukai oleh Kiyomitsu. Yasusada akan menjadikan hari bebas ini sebagai hari kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

 **FIN**

A/N

Yuhuy! Jadi satu lagi ficlet dari couple dessert manis citadel ini :") ficlet ini.. sebetulnya selingan selagi saya sedang menyusun ff baru :") dan ficlet ini (lagi-lagi) sebagai pelarian saya dari tugas-tugas kuliah.

Kemudian~ saya juga berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memfollow/memfavorite, maupun mereview ff saya yang terdahulu, baik No Matter, Secret Admirer, ataupun Ore dake ni misete yo x'D *sekalian promote* *digaplok*

Kemudian untuk Shiro Sylthfarn : Waay terima kasih banyak reviewnya atas Secret Admirer! X'D *bow* bertemu dengan satu lagi penggemar AnMitsu benar-benar membuat saya bahagia xD terima kasih dirimu sudah berpikiran seperti itu tentang FF saya, saya bahagia dan terharu *crying in swordish* Saya akan berusaha terus mempertahankan gaya menulis saya xD Dan mari kita sama-sama menulis tentang couple manis citadel ini! ^^

Semua, terima kassiihhh *peyuk*

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
